Flarerizamon
Flarerizamon is a Champion Level Fire Digimon whose whole body is wrapped in flames. He is called FlareLizamon in Japan, and has an alternate dub name FlareLizardmon. Flarerizamon is a hot-blooded digimon who has both a heart that's hot as fire and the power of a dragon. The flames of his body are his high temperature skin burning, but because his skin has a surprising regenerative power, he can continue to burn until his breath is extinguished. In addition, the claws on both hands have become super-heated due to being scorched by the flames of his body, so the opponents that he tears up receive the double damage of being both lacerated and burned. Digimon Adventure 02 A Flarerizamon was seen as the partner of an American DigiDestined named Phil. He tried to stop a berserk Cherrymon on his own when Cherrymon was attacking a Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. Flarerizamon was joined by ExVeemon, Lillymon and Seadramon. After Centarumon, Frigimon and Tortomon saved the four Digimon and weakened Cherrymon, Flarerizamon combined his attack with Seadramon, Lillymon and ExVeemon's to knock it unconscious. Phil's Flarerizamon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Xros Wars Several Flarerizamon are part of Dorbickmon's army in Dragon Land. They first emerge with the rest of the army to chase Dracomon, but are driven back by MetalGreymon and the rest of Blue Flare. The data of the dying Flarerizamon are absorbed back to the completed Code Crown at Bagramon's palace, while Lillymon explains to Taiki and Shoutmon what is going on. Dorbickmon, in his Darkness Mode, later opens a sink hole beneath the Blue Flare army, and has the Flarerizamon concentrate their fiery breath on Kiriha's trapped forces, before force digixrosing several of the Flarerizamon into a flaming sword, and using it to damage DeckerGreymon to the point that it degenerates. The rest of them are later defeated when Shoutmon digivolves to OmegaShoutmon and beats them all back. Digimon World Flarerizamon is a wild Digimon at Mt. Panorama. Digimon World 2 Flarerizamon digivolves from Elecmon, and can digivolve further into Triceramon or Vermilimon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 A random foe at Asuka North Sector. Also a red Champion Digimon card with 10/9. Digimon Digital Card Battle Flarerizamon is a Champion level Fire deck Digimon card. Digimon World DS Flarerizamon can digivolve from ToyAgumon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Flarerizamon can digivolve from Candlemon at LV 20 with 650 dragon exp and DNA digivolves from DotAgumon and Solarmon. Flarerizamon can DNA digivolve with Deputymon to RizeGreymon. Attacks * Flame Tower (Fire Tower): Releases an enormous pillar of flames that traps his enemy. * Flame Hit: Shoots out continuous high temperature flame bullets. * Blaze Buster: Breaths the fire of his own body to throw a single group of several flames with destructive power. * Raging Inferno: Summons spontaneous flames that appear all of a sudden near his enemies. Variations / Subspecies * DarkLizardmon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Flame Digimon Category:Fire Dragon Digimon Category:Digimon species